It ain't over
by ToWriteForLove
Summary: "Remember to enjoy each experience that life gives you. Even tough times involve the opportunity to learn something about yourself." Danny finally feels like she can relax and enjoy her relationship with Soda. But when a person from her past shows up, will her present be changed, and her future lost? Find out in this sequel to 'Ain't that a funny story' RATED M FOR DEFINITE LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

_**SO! I'VE FINALLY BEGUN WRITING THE SEQUEL TO "AIN'T THAT A FUNNY STORY" I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE AS MUCH AS THE LAST ONE. NEW PLOT TWISTS AND PROBLEMS. I WILL WARN THAT THERE WILL PROBABLY A GOOD AMOUNT OF SEX IN THIS STORY. I'M NOT SAYING IT'S AN ALL OUT SEX FEST. BUT IT IS, HOWEVER, RATED M FOR A REASON. (LEMONS) AS ALWAYS, I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDES AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH THIS STORY BELONG TO S.E HINTON. **_

* * *

**DANNY'S POV**

Soda glanced at my notebook, settling his big hands over the page I was writing on. I tilted my head to the side to catch his expression; he was looking at my writing with amazement. "You honestly want to write all that, instead of enjoying your birthday?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes! I've had plenty of birthdays. And I think it's important. You know, a lot of people write down their lives." I answered, shifting my weight in the couch.

"Right, and what are you supposed to do with that? Are we going to show it to our kids or something? 'Come here, Anthony, sit on my knee, and I'll tell you the story of how I suspended your mother and spanked her with –'"

I swatted him once and giggled in spite of myself. "We're not going to show it to ANYONES kids. Besides, who knows if I'll even love you by the time I want kids? And anyway, I thought we decided on no offspring? Y'know, to minimize the damage to the world?"

"I know we agreed on that," Soda said thoughtfully, scratching his chin, "but honestly, I don't see how the world would be worse off if there were a few children running around with my beautiful face."

"Shut up, Soda," I laughed. "I'm writing it. I think it'll be fun. We've been through a lot, and I think it needs to be documented."

"Document away," he sighed. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." He got up to leave, snatching my notebook from me, and ran out the back door. I got up and sprinted after him.

"Nuh-huh!" I said, grabbing the back of his shirt. "You get back here!" Soda was much faster than me, and by the time I was outside, he was nowhere to be found. I walked around the house, looking left and right when he stepped from behind a tree and walked towards me, with my notebook under his arm.

* * *

**3RD PERSON POV**

"Watch it, you don't want me attacking you," Danny teased as Soda walked up to her, putting his hand on either side of her head, against the houses side. He pushed her up against the wall and slammed his lips against her. Her lips were soft and smooth as his lips moved against them. It was a rough kiss, like they were starved for each other and then it slowed as they savored the feel of their lips together.

He moved his hands on to her waist and eased them down to her hips and lifted her as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

Danny quickly wrapped her legs around Soda's hips as he soon as he lifted her. He lifted her like she weighed nothing, only proving how strong he really was. Someone behind the pair cleared their throat. "Danielle McClain1 What on earth are you doing?" Two-bit said, using a motherly tone. Soda smiled into the kiss as Danny looked over his shoulder at a mock upset Two-bit very impatient Darry. "Danny, I need you to take my suit to the cleaners, Got an important meeting tomorrow. Dally'll take you," Darry said walking past the two and into the house. Danny rolled her eyes, and leaned back, letting her head hit the wall. Soda chuckled once again before letting Danny's legs down. "We finish this when you get back." He said, trailing his thumb on her lips. Danny took the opportunity to snatch her notebook from under his arm before sprinting off to Dally's car. 'No need!" She yelled waving the book in the air.

* * *

**DANNY'S POV**

"Danny, do you want me to come back? Or are you going to walk home?" Dally asked as he pulled into a parking spot at the dry cleaners.

"Dally, it's fucking eighty degrees outside and the walk back to our house is thirty-minutes!" I exclaimed.

"Danny, watch your mouth, it's a yes or no question, answer it," Dally said roughly.

That tone made me feel three feet taller. "Yes Dallas, I would absolutely love a ride home."

"Lose the fucking sarcasm, Danny" He said. I snatched Darry' suit off the backseat. I opened the door and slammed it, sticking my tongue out at him.

I went to get Darry's suit pressed for a meeting he had with one of the corporates that owned the construction company he worked for, and was told it would take at least an hour. Being hungry, I went to the diner that was across the street from it.

So there I was, hiding my face under the hood of Soda's one size bigger sweatshirt, ignoring the people in the diner. My hands were shaking badly as I thought about the night my mom dropped me off at the Curtis house. The coffee, I sipped tasted good, but awkward at the same time. I figured I hadn't accepted it enough to be able to think about it and still enjoy breakfast calmly. The song that was playing over the speakers ended and then a very well-known riff came on. A shiver ran down my spine as I recognized 'Bye Bye Love'by the Everly Brothers.

And just as I was scrambling to get the money for the coffee out of my pocket, I felt someone touching my shoulder. I almost jumped over the counter. There was a guy, standing right beside me and looking at me.

"Excuse me?" I said taking my hand from my pocket, and placing the fifty cents on the counter, I picked the cup back up.

He looked at me as if he was ashamed of repeating what he had just said. He looked kinda handsome too, with short brown hair and blue eyes.  
"I just ask if you were alright" he said, obviously changing his speech. I frowned.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I, he stared at me surprised.

"I was sitting just there and saw you having problems holding your cup of coffee" he said pointing at the table behind me with his chin.

"And?" I lowered my cup and hid my shaky hands.

"I was just trying to be nice" he said raising his hands in an apologetic way.

"Of course you were" I rolled my eyes. I was used to have guys hitting on me, but as always, I wasn't interested.

"No, I mean it. You're not ok, I can clearly see it" he propped on his elbows over the counter and bent to look at me. I cringed a little and focused on my cup.

"I don't want to bother you, but would you like to have some company? I'm not hitting on you, I promise. You just seem to need it" he said bending even further to have a glimpse of my eyes. I slightly turn my face to the other side.

"I-I don't know" I sighed. "I need to get going anyway." I knew that was a lie, and by the way he looked at me, he knew it as well.

"Oh, come on" he took advantage of my audible uncertainty and sat on the bench on my side "It's just coffee, I promise."

My first reaction was to get up. I had already paid, so I could just leave. But when I tried I remembered where I was going next,and realized I still had a good half hour before the suit would be done. He grinned, as if he had dissolved part of my resolution with that charismatic talk.

"Mark" he said raising up a hand.

"Oh, the answer to a question I never asked." I said, trying to take my eyes off him. It doesn't matter how cute he looked, I'd see his face before. I just didn't quite know where. Though, I was pretty sure it wasn't a good memory

"So, what's your name?" He said raising a hand to call the waitress and ordered a cup of coffee and donuts, then stared at me, beaming those big blue eyes and a boyish and sloppy look, even being a well built and tall man, somewhere between 30 and 40 years old, I'd guess. I stared at him before answering, "Danny."

"Believe it or not, I know you," he said taking a sip of coffee, still looking at me.

"So you should know what I'm like" I say dryly. Sarcastic.

"Well, I know you are trying to decide if what you are going to do next is what you really want" he says looking away, like he's thinking far away, and there is more "And it will probably hurt you."

I open my eyes wide and stare at him. He just looked at me and smiled, satisfied.

"Jeez, you are beautiful" he says and I look down again.

"Are you some kind of detective or something?" I ask.

"Kind of" he answers. Even without looking at him, but I'm sure he's not taking his eyes off me.

"Oh..." I tried to take a sip of my coffee but figured I was shaking even worse, so I gave up.

"It means I'm right." he concludes.

"Are you?" I say renewing my resolve, determined that if I stood there that guy would ask me more questions, and I wanted it over "You might be a great detective, but it doesn't matter" I said standing up.

I overheard him saying something, like asking me to stay or something, but soon as I stormed out to the street I couldn't hear him anymore.

* * *

I walked on a wall with Darry's suit in my hand, waiting for Dally to show back up. "So this is where you had to rush to be" I heard Mark.

I turned so fast that I lost my balance and almost fell.

"Oh my-! Don't! Careful!" He yelled in despair with his palms to the air, begging me to stop.

"Don't come any closer or I'll scream rape!" I screamed at him even before recovering my balance.

"Ok! Ok!" He answered, still pointing his palms to me, signaling me to be still.

He gasped while walking alongside the wall and stopping fifteen feet from me to bend over the side, while I narrowly watched him.

"Calm down, I'm not trying to hurt you, I just wanna talk" he says and looked down, grimacing and whistling "Damn, that's high."

"Why are you following me!?" I questioned him. "I don't know you!"

"You don't remember me?" He asked. I shook my head. He looked as if he wanted to cry. "Let me try again. My name, is Mark McClain."

My eyes widened and I lost my footing and fell. I landed on the side walk with my hair covering my face. I heard footsteps running toward me. Soda's face hovered over mine. "I fell off the wall." I said squeezing my eyes shut and then opening them again to his big grinning face. "You're such a clutz."

* * *

_**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? WHO IS THIS MAN? WHY DOES HE HAVE THE SAME LAST NAME AS DANNY? ARE THEY RELATED? WHO KNOWS!? (i do) PLEASE FEEL FREE TOE READ AND REVIEW. IS THEERE SOMETHING YOU'VE BEEN DYING TO SEE HAPPEN IN AN OUTSIDERS FANFIC, DO YOU HAVE AN OC YOU WOULD LOVE TO HAVE INTRODUCED, BUT DON'T QUITE WANT TO WRITE A WHOLE STORY? FEEL FREE TO MESSAGE ME OR LEAVE A COMMENT EXPRESSING YOUR LIKES AND DISLIKES. WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SEE IN THIS STORY? I'M ALL UP FOR SUGGESTIONS. KAY LOVE YA! Y'ALL COME BACK NOW, YA HEAR? TA-TA FOR NOW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Soda woke up to the smell of bacon, he heard it sizzling as he opened his eyes. Danny was cooking breakfast?

He opened his eyes and sat up, waiting for his eyes to adjust. He got up and walked down the stairs. He strode to the kitchen, stopping right before he entered. He saw Danny in the kitchen, flipping the bacon with the fork as she hummed. Looking at her brought back a memory he had of her, the first time he talked to her.

He watched her take a few steps to the left and opened the cabinet. She stood on her tiptoes, trying to reach the salt.

He walked up behind her and reached into the cabinet, bringing the salt down for her. He put it in he hand and gave her a gentle hug and nuzzled her neck. Only to have her push him back.

Danny used a dish rag to clean up a portion of the counter, and softly laughed. "Would you watch where you point that Thing." She said gesturing to his pajama pants.

She turned the knob on the stove to low as she turned around and looked up at him. His eyes were different, there was love but something else was there and she didn't know what it was.

"Not in the mood for morning sex?" he whispered as he stared at her dark hair. Danny ignored his question and kissed his chest. Soda rubbed her lips with his thumb and then tinted her chin upwards so his lips met hers. He gently kissed her, savoring the feeling of her soft flesh against his. He pulled back and then kissed her forehead. "Why are you cooking breakfast?" he asked as he feathered his lips against her forehead.

"It's for you," she beamed. "I thought you might like breakfast before you went to work."

She turned around and turned the knob back up, the bacon wasn't burned, thank god.

"That's sweet of you, but I can't help but think theirs another reason."

Danny rolled her eyes at his tone and then snorted, "Their has to be another reason?"

"Actually there doesn't but I know you, so i know there is" he raised and eyebrow at her. Danny didn't need to turn around to know he was amused about this, she could hear it in his voice. "Well, there probably is. Maybe it'll come up in the future. So now you'll owe me" she boldly admitted, she couldn't lie to him.

"I see, well theirs no reason to hide it." he said seductively as he gripped her hips.

She patted away his hands, "No touching, I have something to do in forty minutes and I need to leave now." She glanced at the small round clock by the fridge. She did need to leave for more then one reason. One being she really needed to go try and find "Mark" , and two, if she didn't leave then she'd end up in bed with him again.

"Ok," he murmured against her neck.

Danny hid her shock as she turned off the stove and made Soda a plate of food before walking out of the kitchen.

The way he answered her, he's never done that before. He usually seduced her and then they ended up having sex. But this time he simply said 'Ok'. Odd.

When she returned to the kitchen, he was already done and washing the dishes. He turned to look at her and smiled.

"What?" he asked.

She blushed, she couldn't help it. "You're half naked and washing the dishes."

She watched the corner of his lips quirk into a smirk, she knew that look, it was a 'what of it' look.

* * *

Danny stood at Dally's car, trying to get the junk to turn on. If she didn't get the car started then she was fucked because Soda had taken his truck and Darry was gone as well. Danny saw Ponyboy and Johnny leaving the house. She was going to have to ask them to walk with her. She got out of the car and stopped Johnny as they were easing out of the drive way. How he ever heard her she didn't know, the whistle of the near by train was loud.

She watched him turn around and smile at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The jeeps not working right now and there is no way on earth i'm staying in this house by myself, all day. Do you think i could walk around with you guys today?" she asked as she formed a pout on her face, she only used that one on him now, he was the only one it worked for.

"Sure, come on."

* * *

"Danny?"

"Huh?" she looked and saw Johnny staring at her, concern on his face.

"Danny I asked what you thought about the new movie that's playing next weekend." Ponyboy said as they turned away from her and walked down the street. Danny shrugged, and looked down at the cracks in the sidewalk. Johnny stopped and turned to face her, causing her to bump into him. Looking at her dark blue eyes he asked her, "Danny is something bothering you?"

"No, of course not, why?" she asked.

Johnny couldn't believe it; she looked him in the eyes and lied to him. What happened? Danny never lied to him, anyone else sure, but never to him. What was she hiding?

"Are you sure?" he asked her again, don't lie a second time.

He watched her and saw her hesitation, it was barely there but it was long enough for him to see it.

"Yes, I'm sure why?" she whispered.

"Because there seems to be something bothering you, I've seen it."

"No, nothings bothering me," she beamed and then she poked him.

Johnny controlled him self, sooner rather then later he'd find out and he didn't like how he was going to do it. She lied to him, if she lied this easily; it made him wonder what else she's been hiding. He knew it had something to do with her birthday, when he brought that subject up, it was brief she didn't explain it like she usually did. He immediately knew something was happening just by the way she she described it as 'okay' instead of her usual distaste for the day.


End file.
